


To the new morning

by theloveshot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, a real package deal I guess, this is a bit of a mess, you get college fluff action and fantasy all in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveshot/pseuds/theloveshot
Summary: Blue candies have the sweetest taste but the worst consequences. Taking one would end up with you getting stuck in parallel universes for what seems like the rest of your life. From birth to the moment you've decided to change your faith forever, is all the sweet will gave you once it's been consumed.As they decide to use them as their last resort, Byun Baekhyun and Hyun Heejin get stuck in parallel looping universes. Always ending up meeting each other but without things ever being quite the same.





	1. Let’s make it forever;

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on AFF but since I also have this account around I thought why not post it here too ^^ This has 10 chapter (well actually 9, chapter 10 is a second ending I wrote that can either go perfectly after chapter 9 or just be an alternative one) and I hope you'll enjoy this!

_Even if we can’t find the edge of this universe it’s strange, because I can feel you no matter where you are._

 

"I can't run anymore." Heejin heaved, it felt like they had been running for hours and by the looks of it, they probably had. She was tired, tears running down her dirtied face. Her legs hadn't ever hurt this badly but she didn't have time to worry about it, she didn't have time to worry about her breath rapidly getting difficult to catch or how her body was aching.

 

Rain was beating down on them, the weather was too hot and yet she felt way too cold. Everything was dark. The city she had been raised in felt like a completely unknown place, something straight out of one of those bad action movies her friends loved to watch. The movies where the filter made you feel like it was always grey, as if the night was never ending just like the character's problems. Except this wasn't a movie, this was very real.

 

They weren't safe anywhere, any familiar place they would have chosen to rest for a bit had either been destroyed or was under surveillance. They truly should have been more careful. They shouldn't have assumed that everything was perfectly safe and under control.

 

The brightest lights are those who will make you feel secure, but they are also the ones who will blind you the most. No one could be trusted, not anymore.

 

"Just hold on, please just hold on we'll lose them."

 

Heejin couldn't help but think that they would not, that this was the end. Her boyfriend and herself had been running, hiding and fighting for way too long now. They had no idea where their friends were and truthfully she didn't want to know what happened to them, at least not until she was sure she could sit down and handle the news. Baekhyun tried to convince her that they were okay, but Heejin knew he was trying to convince himself just as much if not even more.

 

He was holding her hand way too tight, making sure he wouldn't let it slip out of his grasp, not wanting to lose yet another one of his friends. From behind him she could only see the back of his head, but she knew he probably looked just as bad as she did. The man had hurt his shoulder trying to pry a door open earlier. He had cuts all over his body, just like she did and Heejin was pretty sure his breathing was even worse than hers.

 

"Baekhyun just stop, I really can't go on anymore." When they took a turn to a narrow and dimmed alley, the Heejin’s legs gave out and she dragged him down in her fall. "I can't— I can't get up."

 

Her boyfriend grabbed her face, getting closer to her. Baekhyun looked more frightened and panicked than she had expected and it hurt her even more. Heejin avoided his stare as he was trying to catch hers but eventually gave up.

 

"I'll carry you! Just, just don't give up please." Baekhyun sounded desperate and Heejin shook her head and closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him anymore.

 

He still had a bit of hope but she didn't. Heejin could already hear the sirens getting closer, she could hear Them yell through the speakers, telling them to surrender. Her hair creating a barrier around her face, she let her tears flow, crying her heart out silently. Knees bleeding, soaked in water and mud, she was finally giving up.

 

"Heejin… Heejin just look at me." His voice was like a whisper.

 

When she didn't move her head, he gently grabbed her chin and lifted it to finally cross her stare. Baekhyun's eyes were red but he wasn't crying, she knew he'd never cry in front of her. She noticed he had a cut on his cheek but couldn't remember when or how this happened. Probably a while ago although not to long, as it seemed fresh but wasn't bleeding. Heejin ran her thumb over it.

 

"I love you."

 

The two of them stayed silent for a brief moment, looking into each other's eye and she wished he had never said that. It sounded final, he was giving up too. She folded her knees close to her chest suddenly feeling uneasy.

 

Heejin couldn't help but break the stare as she felt her tears quietly run down her cheeks again. "I love you too." she took an heavy breath, gripping her knees. She hated this, she hated everything that was happening. Heejin was terrified.

 

"I still have the blue candies you know…" Her head snapped up, she knew exactly what he was suggesting. "We could still eat them." Baekhyun breathed heavily, aware of the consequences eating one of those candy would have. He could feel her gaze burning into his face as she was trying to search for something. Thinking to herself that he wasn't serious about this. Heejin sighed when she understood that he was.

 

"Junmyeon said we shouldn't."Heejin glared at him.

 

"Yeah well he's probably dead as we're speaking so I truly don't care." He growled, jaw tensed, eyes not exactly looking at her. Baekhyun had already made his decision and was digging through his opened bag to find the little tube of candies.

 

Grabbing two of them he opened his hand, palm facing up and presented the candies to her. Heejin looked at it for a few seconds, grabbing one for herself and staring back at him. Deep down she knew that this was their only way out.

 

"At least we'll get to see each other a lot right" Baekhyun let out a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Maybe I'm some type of idol in one of those universes, or maybe we're just regular people trying to get by"

 

Heejin smiled and Baekhyun noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes but this is enough for him. Seeing his girlfriend's smile one last time was enough.

 

"I think I'd rather be a regular person honestly." He nodded. "Let's do this."

 

"See you in another life Hyun." Heejin rolled her eyes and he secretly hoped that in other universes she did this too when he amused her but she pretended to be annoyed.

 

"See you Baek."

 

She closed her eyes and listened to her boyfriend count to three. As he reached the final number Heejin popped the candy inside her mouth and let it melt. It weirdly tasted like nothing and the best thing she had ever eaten all at the same time.

 

Heejin didn't notice that instead of the sitting position she was in, her body was now laying on the floor, breath gradually slowing down. It was weirdly relaxing. She couldn't tell what was around her anymore as calm was taking over. Next to her, Baekhyun reached for her hand and held it with all the strength he had left.

 

Heejin stopped hearing the noises around her. She stopped feeling her lungs fill up with air and yet she wasn't scared. She could still feel her Baekhyun's hand on hers but it was slowly becoming distant, as if he was holding on to someone else. All she was hoping for now was to meet Baekhyun again, but more than that she hoped for a better life. A life where everything would be calm, where they were just Heejin and Baekhyun and nothing more. A life where she'd complain about futile things, a life where all that'd matter to her was her classes, her friends, family and her boyfriend.

 

Her heartbeat slowed down and Heejin stopped feeling anything.


	2. To the new morning;

"Hyun Heejin, you'll get through this." Heejin mumbled as she threw a yellow small and rounded candy into her mouth. The pack of sweets was resting near her bag and a bunch of them had rolled down to the floor, not that Heejin particularly cared about the wasted treats.

 

She had been feeling like utter shit for weeks now, or more like months. Talking to her parents was useless considering they were the cause of all of her stress and worries. They bothered her about college, saying that being a teacher was nice but "Look at all you could have done in economics Heejin"

 

Thinking about this entire situation truly made her laugh. The idea of even saying "Hey how was work? I'm sure you did well mom! By the way dad I love your new shirt!" and then actually discussing her feelings with her parents sounded so ridiculous she actually snorted at the thought.

 

It was bullshit.

 

Heejin had always thought that life was rather worthless in the end, but these days the thought became unbearable. Why was she even doing all of this? What was the point? She had good grades but they weren't as good as her brother's, so what was the point? She wasn't ugly but not pretty enough for her mother to brag about her.

 

Her parents were thrilled to hear that she has such amazing, A class friends, but when they finally met them, all they could do was compare the girls to their own daughter. Heejin was just never enough. "Look at how well spoken and polite Soomin is! Such a nice young lady, you should learn from her Heejin!"

 

So what if she had amazing composing skills and was a rather good pianist? Her parents didn't consider this a job. What if she had ambitions and wanted to travel the world? It wasn't a thought ladies should have. What about family and marriage?

 

Heejin had enough of it all.

 

So right now, she was here, legs dangling off the school's rooftop trying to clear out her thoughts. Honestly, from an outsider's point of view, her current situation probably looked scary. Dangling you feet above the ground at this height probably wasn't her most clever idea, but the thrill she got out of it that made her sit down here rather than on the ground. It helped her calm down and think clearer.

 

Heejin couldn't wait to finally get out of university.

 

Her so called perfect friendships were just plastic. She had nothing in common with those girls and truly only started to hang out with them because she knew it would please her parents. Heejin barely spent time with the other girls outside of uni and pulled the worst excuses to avoid their parties.

 

Truthfully, she didn't even like the school itself. It was grey, the corridors were too narrow and Heejin hated this the most out of it all: it made her feel like she was trapped. The school reeked of dust, wasted dreams and disappointment. The forever dirty windows always made the sky look dark and it depressed the hell out of her.

 

Heejin had been sitting here for over an hour when the door leading to the rooftop suddenly opened with a loud creaking noise. Turning her head towards the sound to see who had appeared, she relaxed a bit when she saw a familiar face.

 

Byun Baekhyun.

 

Honestly, Baekhyun and Heejin didn't talk much, but he was probably one of the only student she actually liked. He was like a ray of sunshine in this depressing place.

 

Heejin couldn't understand how he had it in him to always smile and joke around. It seemed exhausting.

 

Both of them were in the university's music club and it was were most of their interactions would happen. A lot of the time, it wasn't through words though but music. Heejin quite liked him.

 

"Oh…" Baekhyun looked a bit awkward. He obviously had never expected anyone to be up here as well. "If you need some time alone I can go... Just be careful." Heejin chuckled a bit, not helping with easing Baekhyun's current feelings.

 

He had a worried frown across his face and Heejin couldn't help but smile. It made him look like a confused puppy. "I'm alright, don't worry."

 

The two of them stayed like this in silence until she decided to swing back to a safer place and slid down to sit legs crossed on the flat roof. She patted the ground, inviting Baekhyun to sit next to her. Heejin didn't expect him to move her way this fast. She grabbed the candy bag near her and offered it to him so he could pick one.

 

"Life just sucks."

 

Baekhyun turned his head to her side, studying her face. Her lips were in a tight line. Heejin had prominent dark circles and it felt like she had way too much thoughts going on through her brain. Baekhyun thought that if he tried to listen carefully, he would be able to hear them without her having to speak a word.

 

"You know," He started. "When I truly have had enough with everything, like today which is why I'm here by the way… I just scream for a bit."

 

Heejin glanced at him snorting, she looked the least but convinced.

 

"I swear it works! It's like your worries are balloons and you're the annoying kid untying the rope to let them go and watch everything disappear up in the air. Since it needs to be tied to stick to you and come back, untying it let's it go forever."

 

Heejin quietly laughed, "Where did you get that idea from?" She saw Baekhyun sulking a bit, lips pouting and a small crease forming between his eyebrows. Not that it sounded crazy but she wasn't really convinced this would actually help her. The two of them stayed quiet for a bit, just looking at each other.

 

"I bet you read that on the internet." The lack of answer and the grunt he let out confirmed what she had just said. "That's cute." she added in a soft voice.

 

She couldn't believe someone like Baekhyun had anything to worry about, yet now that she was actually paying attention, she noticed that he had this familiar look in his eyes. The "it's just too much trouble for nothing" look.

 

"What type of things should I scream?"

 

Baekhyun seemed to think about it for a second. "Just whatever you want I guess? It has to be something that's truly been bothering you though, it can't just be random."

 

The two of them stayed quiet for what felt like forever before Heejin got up, facing the city. From over here she could see her apartment building. Compared to her school or her parents' house, it was warm and like a safe zone. Nothing could get to her when she was there, it was her place.

 

It was only the end of June but it felt like summer already. The wind brought a refreshing feeling to the city as the sky became peach and cherry colored. The sun could still be felt through the fluffy clouds. It truly was a beautiful evening, Heejin wished the weather in her head was just as nice.

 

"I'm not my brother!" She suddenly yelled startling poor Baekhyun who was quietly munching on candies. "I don't wanna be like mom, I want to live! I want to travel! I don't want to have perfect friends!"

 

Heejin took a deep breath before continuing, she just couldn't stop screaming her heart out. Every word she said did feel like what Baekhyun had described. It was exhilarating, a satisfying feeling she would have never thought was something that could help get her worries out.

 

"I just want to be Hyun Heejin!"

 

She closed her eyes for a bit, feeling a little dizzy from all that shouting. Baekhyun put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. It was comforting just like the silence they usually had between them.

 

"I can't do much to help with half of the things you screamed about," Heejin opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. "But we can be friends if you want?"

 

Baekhyun made it sound like he was both asking a question and unsure about whether this was a good idea or not. Heejin couldn't help but chuckle, coughing a little bit afterwards. Her throat way too dry for this.

 

"Sure, I'd be happy to be your friend Baekhyun."

 

He gave her one of his signature bright smiles before turning the other way to pick up something from his bag. Heejin noticed that it was one of those blue energetic drink she usually got when she felt a little run down.

 

You couldn't really pinpoint the flavor but the chemical mix tasted rather nice and the neon blue color made it look like it was straight out of some science fiction movie. Which in itself made it the best drink ever.

 

"I think you need this."

 

Baekhyun handed her the bottle and she thanked him before drinking enough of the juice to make her throat feel less like the desert. Heejin gave him the bottle back and the boy drank right after her, not caring about sharing a bottle with someone he barely knew.

 

As she watched him drink, Heejin felt dizzy and before she could speak or sit down, her legs suddenly gave out and she watched the world go from cherry and peach colored to black as her body hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to upload all of the chapters now as this has already ben published on aff ^^


	3. I wish time would stop;

Heejin was watching Baekhyun down his drink faster than he probably should have. She let out a high pitch laugh, feeling a little buzzed from all the drinks they already had.

 

"You know what Hyunnie" she started, getting a little too close to his face. "We don't give a fuck about school! Also fuck that witch who fired you!" Heejin’s breath smelled like fruits and alcohol, which pretty much summed up her taste in drinks.

 

Baekhyun was grinning, cheeks a little red from all the drinks they had. Both of them couldn't hold their liquor, it was actually a bit tragic. They had been here for a few hours, laughing together, trying to forget about the rest of the world and the worst week of this entire year.

 

Heejin was usually not the type to enjoy clubbing and Baekhyun wasn't either, but hey there's a first time to everything right?

 

That's how Heejin and her best friend ended up sitting at a bar, of the most popular club in town. Their goal while staying here was to drink as many cocktails as their bodies could handle. So far the two of them downed three drink each and the bartender was currently recommending a forth one.

 

Baekhyun still looked a bit down, but honestly after the shitty week he had, Heejin could understand.

 

First, it had started with his more than tragic grade in yes you've guessed it, his main class. It wasn’t that Baekhyun didn’t study or anything, he was just not that interested in law on contrary to his parents’ beliefs. Heejin knew he had worked as hard as he could to get a decent grade, but it wasn’t enough.

 

If it was only the grade though, he would’ve be fine.

 

See working at an ice cream parlor sounds like a good idea in theory, in practice it wasn’t. It’s not like her friend disliked the job before getting fired, but he was just a bit too impulsive at times. All it took was an already irritated Baekhyun and a lady telling him that he couldn’t make ice cream look nice (among other things) for him to throw the cone and some sprinkles at her.

 

So yeah, here friend got fired.

 

Adding to this was seeing his ex-girlfriend with her taller, broader, smarter and more handsome new boyfriend. It didn’t help that they knew the guy pretty well.

 

So this was how the two of them ended up sitting at a bar on a Friday night. Saturday extra classes could wait, that’s how desperate they were.

 

Nothing too bad had happened to Heejin this week, but if Baekhyun was down so was she.

 

"I'm glad you're with me Jin Jin!" Heejin hated when he called her that. Baekhyun’s too wide grin was lingering on his face, making him look a bit ridiculous. "Thank you for being my friend." He proceeded to hug her a way too tight. Drunk Baekhyun had always been a little too friendly, and if she had to be honest she wasn't any better.

 

A new song started as Baekhyun suddenly repeatedly hit the counter. "Heejin that's our song! We have to go!"

 

The two of them got up faster than Heejin thought was possible considering their current state, quickly making their way to the dancefloor. Neither of them was particularly good at dancing but they didn’t care at all. At least the two of them had the energy.

 

They most definitely looked ridiculous but who cares! Baekhyun and Heejin were moving in sync, bodies close to one another. Heejin knew they were surrounded by people but her eyes were focused on only her best friend.

 

Said friend got a bit closer and half yelled into her ear, "I'm having a great time Heejin! Why was I sad again?" Heejin chuckled and kissed his cheek. When she leaned back, Baekhyun gave her his brightest smile.

 

Heejin was close enough to see the little mole above his lip, it was one of her favorite thing about him.

 

This was all Heejin wanted to see, the best boy giving her the best smile he could.

 

"You know what Heejin" Baekhyun started still half screaming in her ear. "It's you that I should have dated.” Heejin froze for a moment, eyes glancing at what little of her friend’s face she could see.

 

“Since tonight is a "fuck it all" night I should let you know that… I've kinda liked you for a while. I still sorta do." Her eyes widened and she took a small step back to get a better look at him. The two of them stopped dancing, Baekhyun waiting for her to say something.

 

Heejin could tell Baekhyun was breathing faster, she could see his chest going up and down along with his breathing. His eyes trying to find something that could tell him she was okay with this but the alcohol in his system making it difficult to focus. When the hint of a smile showed on her face, he relaxed, smiling back.

 

"Okay."

 

Baekhyun's eyes rounded. "What do you mean okay?" He looked confused, not really sure about what his friend was suggesting. "Okay like you don't care or—"

 

"Okay I'll be your girlfriend tonight. Let’s see what we think about this tomorrow, when we’re a bit more sober.” She thought he couldn't look more confused, so she did something she would have never done if not for that alcohol push. Heejin reached for his cheek and gave him a little peck on the lips.

 

Long enough for them to enjoy it but too short to let it go further.

 

What Heejin didn't expect though was for Baekhyun to pull her back in and kiss her in the middle of the crowd. His lips tasted better than any of the cocktails she had that night.

 

Her eyes fluttered close and she forgot everything around her for a little while. Baekhyun smelled like fresh laundry, vanilla, sweat and alcohol, which she wasn't really sure was more him or the club in general. The kiss was slow and careful and to be honest Heejin quite enjoyed it.

 

As the two of them parted, she noticed that he looked a bit dazed, lips a little red from her lipstick. She pushed his hair back a little, slowly brushing it with her fingers. It was even softer than she thought it would be.

 

"So you're my girlfriend for the day?" Baekhyun asked, voice deeper than it was earlier.

 

"Well I guess so… Would you mind dancing with her now, that's what we came here for right?"

 

They smiled brightly and as a new loud song started the two of them got back to dancing. It wasn't a song either of them particularly enjoyed but tonight truly was all about having fun.

 

They'll care about life tomorrow. Right now, it was just them, the music and the atmosphere. The club was rather dim but the colored spots brought a fun and happy feeling to it. Mixed with the white light it looked like a prism reflecting on all the walls.

 

Heejin understood why this club was so popular. It didn't feel like any of the ones she had been to before. It was relaxing, a place where you could just forget about the time and drink amazing cocktails. Speaking of which, she was pretty sure Baekhyun had just suggested that they should go get another one.

 

The music switched to something slower and the two of them started to get a bit tired from dancing, alcohol was slowly getting to Heejin's brain. The bad thing about drinking for her was that the more it reached her brain, the sleepier she got.

 

Luckily for them, the seats they had previously taken were still empty. The bartender recognized them and smiled brightly "You're back! Best customers of the night!" Baekhyun and Heejin looked at each other, the both of them giggling. This was definitely the alcohol's doing.

 

"You guys should really try this new mix my boss made me practice! I bet you'll love it!"

 

Heejin and Baekhyun looked at each other and shrugged. The bartender grinned and quickly gathered everything he needed to prepare the drinks. Once he was finally done, he handed them two thin glass full of a blue colored liquid.

 

"Hey it reminds me of those energy drink they sell at the ice rink" Baekhyun observed, bringing the drink close to his lips, winking at Heejin. Heejin rolled her eyes trying her best not to smile. She hated those. they were bright blue and looked toxic.

 

Both of them drank at the same time making a satisfied noise at the taste. "See I told you you would love! I think it's one of my favorite too"

 

Heejin finished her drink ready to go dance again but once she turned to Baekhyun he didn't look all that well. His eyes were watery and it seemed like he was barely breathing. All she could think was "Not again", but she had no idea why.

 

The music suddenly faded and all she could hear was her own heartbeat.  Heejin started panicking. No one around her seemed aware of what was happening to her friend. She tried to scream for help but no sound came out of her mouth.

 

Vision getting more and more blurry she saw Baekhyun slipping from his chair, his empty glass hitting the ground soundlessly before she blacked out.


	4. We shine so much that we are blinding;

"Oh are you really sure about that?" Baekhyun let out a dry laugh. "Fine then let them do so. He'll see what will come and find him." He quickly texted his partner with the info he got from this call. Accurate or not they still had to be prepared. Baekhyun hung up angrily, getting up from the couch and knocking a glass of water on the way. "Whatever" he mumbled sitting down at his piano.

 

 His teacher had instructed him to practice this new song before the recital and Baekhyun was determined to do even better than last time.

 

 It was a second nature now, repeating the same song over and over again didn't really made it easier for him. He'd keep noticing the little flaws and would end up getting more frustrated.

 

Today though everything was going well and floating nicely, which satisfied him and only fueled his will to do better. Baekhyun was so focused on the notes and hitting the right keys that he didn't notice the person walking into the room.

 

Heejin was still wearing her gym outfit, her freshly cut hair hovering right above her shoulders. She climbed on top of the piano, legs crossed, facing her boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend? Partner? To be honest Heejin didn't even know anymore, but she was facing Baekhyun who was totally unaware of her presence. His eyes were closed and he looked adorable. Nose scrunched up in concentration, tongue licking his lips from time to time.

 

No one could have guessed that the oh so perfect and polite student, passionate about piano and volunteering in the neighborhood's daycare was actually responsible for half of the organized crimes and traffic in town. Baekhyun was a really busy man and so was Heejin.

 

When the two of them were in high school out of mostly boredom, need for money and thrill, they decided to form a little group with a few of their childhood friends. At first they'd just rob shops to get a little bit of extra pocket money, which quickly escalated over the years into banks. The little team then added trafficking, drug dealing and occasionally becoming hitmen for some rich folks that would pay them way too much for them to decline.

 

How they actually had never been caught was still a mystery to all of them.

 

It was fucked up but it was also thrilling and it brought way more money than any student jobs would have. In their little team they mostly all worked in pairs, each of them handling one branch. Baekhyun and Heejin were in charge of robberies.  

They tried to keep those as quiet and peaceful as possible. By peaceful they mostly meant without the help of any of the weapons they always brought with them.

 

It was fun.

 

On top of that, Baekhyun had been named leader of their little team. They voted for him unanimously and even though he would never admit it, that had made him very happy.

 

So now the both of them were in Baekhyun's living room, a few hours away from their next mission.

 

When he opened his eyes and finally saw Heejin smiling down at him Baekhyun closed the piano's lid. He didn't look particularly surprised to see his friend here. The main reason why she had been assigned to robberies was because she was good at being quiet. Entering and exiting rooms like a ghost.

 

Baekhyun was sure this was due to her rather short height.

 

When they were out she'd always become a shadow, communicating with him through their hidden earpiece only. While she was discreet, he was the distraction, always ready to entertain and keep people's attention somewhere else. Baekhyun was also good at hacking computers and cameras.

 

Other then her amazing skills, Heejin also had a key to his apartment, which he still didn't really get why he felt the need to give to her in the first place.

 

"Is this the new song you talked about?" Heejin was still smiling brightly. "I love it, I don't know why you kept saying you couldn't play it properly. You're too good of a liar Byun."

 

Baekhyun snorted, "Don't call me Byun, Jin Jin" Getting up, he ruffled her hair as she pouted. "Are you ready for tonight?"

 

Heejin sighed, jumping off of the piano to sit on the little bench. She looked up at Baekhyun, expression a bit annoyed. "Why did Junmyeon pick today for the robbery… I have an exam tomorrow."

 

"It's not like you need to study."

 

"That's not the point. I don't want to be tired!" Heejin sounded whiny and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make fun of me! I want a perfect grade for this class!"

 

Baekhyun bent down to leave a kiss on her forehead. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for tonight?" Heejin nodded and instructed that they should meet back in an hour near their warehouse to pick up things they might need tonight.

 

 

Heejin was waiting in front of the warehouse's door. She cursed herself for deciding to only wear a tank top under her leather jacket as she shivered from the light breeze. Checking the time on her phone, Heejin decided to text her mom, saying she would stay at Baekhyun's to study. Her mom knew how much of a model student he was and wouldn't have any problem with that.

 

Hearing approaching footsteps coming her way, Heejin snapped her head back up, ready to pretend she got lost in the area if someone asked her what she was doing in such a shady place. Thankfully it was only Baekhyun, slowly making his way to her. A way too bright grin on his face.

 

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed. Heejin clucked her tongue. It might have been only the two of them here but they were never too careful. When he was close enough, she pulled up the roll up door halfway and entered without looking back.

 

They walked to the back where most of their weapons were stocked. This was only a small fraction of what they actually owned. As Junmyeon had said, it wasn't safe to put everything in the same place. What if someone discovered the warehouse and they lost everything? This was just the amount the two of them needed for their missions.

 

"You know what I've been thinking about," Baekhyun started, grabbing something from a higher shelf, handing it to Heejin. "That you and I should actually go on a real date sometime next week."

 

Heejin’s head suddenly turned his way. She didn't really know what to say but nodded.

 

"Let's make us official shall we? We're already the most powerful mafia couple but let's confirm this."

 

Heejin rolled her eyes, "We're not a mafia Baekhyun, that's only what you wish we were."

 

"Honestly," he started. "We might as well just be."

 

The two of them silently continued to fill their bags with things they might need and hid equipment and weapons in places they could reach easily. Heejin opened a small case she pulled from a hidden drawer and gave Baekhyun his earpiece before putting hers in her own ear.

 

Heejin checked her pockets for anything she might still have and wouldn't want to bring with her. Apart from her phone and some pack of gum she found, Heejin left everything in a little dust bag in one of the drawers. She contemplated the little pack and took two from it before leaving the place, handing one to Baekhyun.

 

"Is this because you have the attention of making out with me later?" He teased making Heejin roll her eyes again. She picked up her bag, walking to the door leaving the building. Baekhyun caught up to her, exiting the warehouse while loudly chewing on the raspberry flavored gum. As he bent down to exit the place, he noticed Heejin's bag on the floor.

 

What he saw in front of him as he made it outside was only half surprising. A perfect line of cops weapons pointed their way, was quietly staring them down.

 

"Well fuck that." he said letting out a dry laugh.

 

Heejin didn't look a bit surprised either, instead, it mostly seemed like she was annoyed. Probably because her entire plans for the night had been disturbed.

 

"Put your bag down!" One of the officers shouted at him. It was more like an order and Baekhyun didn't really have any other choice than to drop it.

 

Everything was quiet for a moment, both sides waiting for the other's next move. One of the policeman, who Heejin assumed was the chief, moved forward and stating in a clear and powerful voice. "Hyun Heejin, Byun Baekhyun, you are—"

 

"Yeah we know." Heejin cut him off. She put her hands in her pockets a little too calm for the situation she was currently in. "Don't need to tell us, we already know what we did." The nice, polite and perfect student was gone. This girl had an unfriendly, almost evil grin on her face and she too, was chewing on her gum adding to her "I don't really care" attitude.

 

"Don't need to tell us that someone snitched either, we know. I bet they only gave you our names and location though did they?" Baekhyun added.

 

"Oh yeah that too! How much did you offer to them though, because I'm pretty sure it was a good price. Doesn't matter, as soon as the others find out they're dead anyway."

 

To this the officers had nothing to say, staring at the two of them. Heejin knew what they were thinking, that this was such a waste. Both of them were brilliant, talented and could have had a bright future. All they would have now was a trial and years in prison.

 

Or so they thought.

 

Heejin and Baekhyun weren't stupid. They’d never let the cops have the warehouse or even try to get information from them. The two of them had decided a long time ago that if something like this were to happen, they'd blow the place up. There was no way they'd let themselves get caught.

 

Fuck whoever snitched — and Heejin had to thank the client who warned Baekhyun earlier,  they'd never get them alive.

 

Heejin turned her head to look at Baekhyun who had a knowing smirk on his face. She pressed the small device hidden inside her jacket and started the countdown in her head. They had a minute.

 

The squad leader ordered his men to go look at the warehouse and as some of them ran inside others grabbed Heejin and Baekhyun who were still way too calm about all of this.

 

The leader looked at them as if they were crazy. Baekhyun humming some song he couldn’t really recognize and Heejin blowing bubbles. From time to time she'd lick her lips who had taken a blue tint from what he assumed was the chewing gum coloring.

 

In between the bubbles, he could hear her mumble something but didn't pay much attention to it. Her grin was still troubling him as he slowly realized what was happening.

 

The girl was counting down.

 

The chief screamed for his men to get out of the building, but it was already too late.

 

"One"

 

Heejin turned to Baekhyun, popping one last bubble as everything went to hell.


	5. How can I explain you?;

"Here you go!" the short girl chimed after popping the bubble she made with her chewing gum.

 

Heejin winced a little. She wasn't a huge fan of chewing gum bubbles, the noise made her ears ring, Baekhyun's arm tightened around her. They grabbed their ice cream, thanking the girl and exiting the parlor.

 

"Are you ever going to get something other than boring strawberry flavor?" Heejin snorted. Her boyfriend's tastes truly had been the same ever since they were kids. No matter how chemical it tasted Baekhyun would always call strawberry flavored anything “the best thing he has ever tasted”.

 

Instead of replying the man stuck out his tongue, getting one of Heejin’s famous eye roll as an answer.

 

It was a nice evening. Baekhyun had called her saying they should visit their town's fair. Exams were over and Heejin thought it'd be an amazing way to relax a bit (plus she'd get to spend more one on one time with her boyfriend, which was always nice).

 

They hadn’t tried any rides yet and were just walking around enjoying their ice creams and the comfortable silence between them. Heejin was walking close to Baekhyun, their hands brushing from time to time.

 

At some point he must have had enough of them bumping into each other because he suddenly slipped his hand into hers and pulled her closer. Baekhyun's lips curved into a knowing smirk and Heejin couldn't help but snort, pushing him a little.

 

"This is such a nice evening don't you think?" Heejin hummed in agreement. "It's way better than… well you know…"

 

Heejin froze a bit, grip tightening around Baekhyun's hand. She didn't want to think about any of this right now. Even she knew really well which day today was. She figured that it was one of the reasons Baekhyun had suddenly wanted them to go to the fair and not just that "end of exams" excuse he gave.

 

She'd give that to him and play along though.

 

Heejin must have spaced out for a moment, because she suddenly bumped into her boyfriend who had stopped walking. They were right in front of the swings ride and something seemed to have caught his attention. It was like a better version of swing sets and Heejin knew for a fact that Baekhyun loved this ride.

"Let's go Heejin! I wanna try this one, look at the paintings and the lights!" He sounded like back when they were kids, voice a little higher and way too excited, Heejin thought it was adorable. "It makes it look like were swinging with the stars, let's take a couple swing and go together!"

 

When she turned her head to look at him and was met by an exaggerated pout.

 

Heejin had to admit, the ride looked really pretty and the lights mixed with paintings of the night sky truly made it look like they were about to swing amongst the stars.

 

"Okay let's go" She agreed, doing her best to hide her growing smile as she felt her boyfriend's excitement grow even more.

 

Baekhyun practically dragged her to the entrance, paying for both of their tickets. He was jumping a little on his feet, still holding her hand tightly. Heejin wasn't done with her ice cream and tried to finish it as fast as possible.

 

She lifted her cone towards Baekhyun, said man making a face. "What flavor is that?"

 

"It's vanilla you ordered for me" Heejin deadpanned. "It's okay if you don't want it I'll just finish it myself." Baekhyun laughed softly, ruffling his girlfriend's hair.

 

"No it's fine I'll finish it." He said as he grabbed the cone, "And you called strawberry boring." Baekhyun snorted, eating what was left of the ice cream.

 

Heejin was happy.

 

Everything felt nice and relaxing, the weather was this perfect mix of warm and breezy. Despite wearing a dress she wasn't cold and she wished she could have more summer days like this one.

 

It had been stressful lately.

 

First, Heejin couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Baekhyun and she would soon be hours away from each other. They had picked universities in totally different parts of the country and although they weren't breaking up, it felt just like it.

 

Heejin knew they probably wouldn't get to see each other all that much. The two of them had always been together, even before they started dating. Not having him around was going to be a huge change for her.

 

Heejin couldn't ignore that other thing she had on her mind either. She usually called those nightmares, but were they really? They felt way too real, and it seemed like Baekhyun had been having similar dreams too.

 

Right now though, Heejin didn't want to think about it. Looking at her boyfriend she suddenly felt a rush of sadness and snuggled closer, feeling his warmth reassuring her.

 

When they were finally allowed to go pick a seat, Baekhyun insisted that they took the silver swing. “It looks more like a shining star!” he said. These types of swing rides always started really slow and as they got higher and higher would speed up. It was a nice feeling.

 

Heejin had to admit that now that she could see it from up close, the painted sky was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen.

 

Baekhyun was right, it was truly beautiful.

 

They had picked one of the twin swings, Baekhyun holding her hand. Eyes closed and hair floating a little with the speed. Heejin grabbed both of his cheeks, pinching them a bit and gave him a peck on the lips, quickly turned around as if nothing had happened.

 

Both of them continued playing around, pointing at the drawings above them, swinging their legs and enjoying the cooling breeze.

 

Once the ride was finally over, they found a food booth near the edge of the fair and grabbed churros with two tropical ice slush. Instead of going straight back home, they decide to sit by the lake and enjoy the relaxing atmosphere a bit more.  

 

Heejin all but dropped on the grass, grabbing her boyfriend's hand to drag him down with her. The silence between them was comfortable and calming. She closed her eyes resting her head on Baekhyun's shoulder. He was quietly munching on one of the churros, carefully biting it as it was still a bit hot. He cut it in two, feeding Heejin one of the pieces.

 

"I've never tried the tropical slush" Baekhyun was lightly kicking one of her feet with his.

 

Heejin lifted her head to stare at him, suddenly looking all serious and almost concerned. "That's a sin. It's one of the best flavors."

 

"Alright," Baekhyun laughed. "If it's one of the best flavors, then let's drink it, shall we?" He took his cup and gave Heejin the other one. The drinks were neon blue and honestly he didn’t understand how his girlfriend could enjoy drinking something like this.

 

For what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, Baekhyun had a bright smile and once again Heejin asked herself how she'd be able to not meet up with him as much as she'd like to. It wasn’t really the moment to be feeling all down, Heejin thought she was probably being a just little (more like a lot) too dramatic about it.

 

"Heejin," Baekhyun started. "I know what you're thinking about, but don't worry we'll be fine."

 

She sighed, "You know I love you right?" She took the straw between her lips and sipped a little more of the icy drink, the cold making her crinkle her nose. "I love you like, a lot"

 

Baekhyun smiled even brighter, if that was possible, and took a sip, having the same reaction. This wasn't as bad as he thought. "I know, and I love you like a lot too."

 

Both of them chuckled, as they laid on the grass looking at the sky slowly changing from warm colors to a darker shade. Heejin closed her eyes secretly hoping that today could last forever.

 

Heejin felt Baekhyun’s head heavily drop on her shoulder but couldn't open her eyes to look at him. At this moment she realized that just like in the dreams she had, just like in the dreams she had been scared of for months, neither of them would ever get up.


	6. You’re beautiful that’s why I’m afraid;

"I'm telling you, the tropical ice slush is better! The strawberry ones taste like they're toxic." Chanyeol said as he felt his brain freezing over. Baekhyun eyed his friend, blank expression on his face. 

 

While Chanyeol had been arguing about flavours for at least twenty minutes, Baekhyun was still silently sipping on his bright red drink. Heejin just wished they weren't so loud. 

 

"The tropical one is radioactive blue and it looks like it could kill me if I had just one sip of it." The strawberry lover finally said. 

 

Heejin snorted. She wasn't a fan of neither of those drinks. Her favorite was apple and it was light green. The three of them were sitting on Heejin's balcony. She brought bean bags from the living room and the three of them were enjoying the afternoon sun. 

 

Baekhyun's afternoon classes had been canceled and both Chanyeol and Heejin were schedule free. It’s been awhile since they had time to hang out together. They decided to met up at Heejin's after Baekhyun's last class to have a movie marathon. 

 

Right now though, her two best friends were arguing over ice slush and she was only half listening to them, gaze vaguely focused on Chanyeol's tropical iced drink. Heejin had once loved those but recently just the thought of sipping the neon blue liquid made her feel sick. 

 

"So what do you think Heejin?" she heard Chanyeol say. Looking up Heejin could see that he had his 'I'm here to annoy' smile on and from the frown on Baekhyun's face she could already tell he had been teasing the later about something. 

 

"About what?" Heejin was pretty sure she heard Baekhyun mumble 'You don't need to repeat it to her' but she chose to ignore it. "Stop speaking nonsense would you?"

 

Chanyeol just snickered and quietly continued to sip on his drink, sunglasses slipping lower down his nose. Heejin decide to pretend like nothign happened as she would usually do. The three of them had been friends for such a long time, she had decided a while ago to stop paying any attention to some of the things both of her friends would say. 

 

"Who's turn is it this time?" Both Baekhyun and Heejin turned to Chanyeol. "Last time was me so it should be one of you now right?" 

 

Every time they had movie nights, one of them would select four things to watch and the other two had no choice but to go with it. Usually everyone would be okay with the movies as they all had similar tastes, but from time to time though, someone would slip in a movie the other would qualify as bad and end up with them complaining more than watching. Heejin thought it was fun though, someone always ended up making a comment that’d throw the rest into a fit of laughter.

 

"It's Baekhyun's turn, I picked that time before you did and you complained that all the movies I chose were too sad for you."

 

Chanyeol straightened up on his bean bag. "Excuse me but you have too many movies with sad endings or where the dog dies in your top favorites." Heejin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Byun it's your turn." 

 

Baekhyun got up taking Heejin's empty cup with him. "Are you still logged in?" he asked. "Wait no nevermind, I know your password." This made Chanyeol chuckle again, earning him a glare from Baekhyun. 

 

As soon as said man left the balcony, Heejin turned to her tall friend eyes squinted at him. She knew what had happened, despite telling him to stop Chanyeol had done it again.

 

"When are you going to stop teasing him about this?"

 

This time he didn't even bother hiding his loud laugh, Heejin was sure the entire neighborhood heard him. She threw one of the candies they had been eating at his face, Chanyeol whining in reply. "Chanyeol let him be, alright? Just be nice."

 

"Didn't you tell me you like him too though?" He was teasing again. Unfortunately for him, that didn't work with Heejin. 

 

"That’s not the point." she deadpanned. "You told me not to but I'm going to do it, I'll ask him."

 

In their little trio, Heejin had known Chanyeol the longest, the two of them being neighbors since they were kids. Heejin would tell him everything and he'd do the same. She probably knew a bit too much about him but she didn't mind, he also knew a bit too much about her. They'd give advice to each other, complain about everything and anything. 

 

Just like how he now knew about the huge crush she had on Baekhyun, his other best friend. 

 

Chanyeol had found it funny at first, considering how annoying she had thought his friend was at first. The more he got to see the two of them interact, the more he understood why. It might have sounded a bit too cliché but he thought they were a perfect match. 

 

The day he found out Baekhyun's feelings were mutual (said boy was too scared of telling him as he knew how protective he was of Heejin) he couldn't have been more delighted. Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he decided that telling Heejin about the mutual liking would be nice. Endlessly teasing Baekhyun about it would be even better though. 

 

It was cute he guessed. One of his best friends was totally whipped and the other one just didn't know what to do with the information she had. He was having fun with it.

 

So here they were today, Baekhyun too nervous to ask Heejin out, and said girl still pretending she knew nothing about her friend's crush. 

 

"Just go for it Heejin, show us why you're my favorite best friend." Heejin couldn't help but roll her eyes. Baekhyun had mentioned this as one of his favorite thing about her. He had called it cute, Chanyeol thought it made her look even more annoying but in a good way. 

 

"Heejin!" Baekhyun called from the living room. "It doesn't want me to log in!" She immediately got up mumbling something about her friends being useless. 

 

Baekhyun was sitting on the floor near her TV. His too long hair getting into his eyes making him shake his head when it would mask his view. Heejin sat beside him, the screen in front of them showing an error message.

 

Heejin bumped his shoulder and he smiled softly. "I think I forgot your password." Baekhyun pouted as Heejin brushed his bangs to the side. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and she didn’t doubt that hers probably looked the same right now.

 

"The first letter is uppercase, you make the mistake every time" she snorted. Baekhyun pressed the letters again and the screen switched to the home page. Turning to Heejin he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

 

It was quiet between the two as Baekhyun scanned through the movies, trying to settle for the ones he wanted to watch. Heejin was studying his face, his features were soft and delicate, he had a tiny mole near his upper lip. He seemed concentrated on his task.

 

The thing she loves the most about Baekhyun was his eyes, Heejin always felt like she could read what he thought easily just by looking at them. She had always loved the way they looked when he laughed and smiled. 

 

Out of all of their friends, she'd get the most smiles out of him.

 

Heejin didn’t notice but Baekhyun had turned her way. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she crossed his stare but didn't look away. She could tell he was nervous and decided to speak first, but as soon as she opened her mouth he beat her to it. 

 

"I'm happy we're spending time together right now." Baekhyun spoke rapidly. He seemed to be studying her face and Heejin smiled softly. 

 

"Yeah me too." she agreed.

 

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment. Heejin had decided she'd let Baekhyun continue but if he didn't, she'd take the lead. Not wanting to rush him, she stayed quiet for now. From time to time, she would glance at the balcony, where she had no doubt Chanyeol was listening to this entire conversation but letting them have a bit of space. 

 

"Heejin," Baekhyun started. "It'd be nice if we could spend more time together, don't you think?" When Heejin nodded he seemed to relax a bit but not entirely. "But, just the two of us this time." 

 

Heejin was waiting for him to say more but as he saw that she wasn't saying anything, Baekhyun panicked a bit. He started talking faster than Heejin had ever heard him, looking a bit flustered, doing his best to avoid looking at her. 

 

"If you don't want to you don't have to though! I mean I'd understand it's—"

 

"Baekhyun." she cut him. "I'd like that too, a lot actually."

 

Her friend beamed going back to search for movies. The two of them stayed quiet until he turned to her, expression a little weird. "You knew, didn't you…"

 

Heejin bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh. Which gave Baekhyun the answer he was expecting. He laid down on the floor, grunting. Heejin was truly laughing this time, one of her hands taking his. Baekhyun had an arm over his face. 

 

"It was Chanyeol wasn't it?" His voice muffled by his arm, Heejin pushed it away.

 

"Of course it was!" said guy confirmed as he walked back inside. "Someone had to do it, and she likes you too, idiot." 

 

Baekhyun sat up a little too fast, his head spinning a bit. "Wait you do?"

 

Chanyeol let out a tired sighed and smacked his friend's head. "Would she actually accept to spend time alone with you if not? With me I'd understand but with you?" Baekhyun whined.

 

This time Heejin hit one of her best friend's legs. Chanyeol complained about how he was just joking and how he was the one doing all the work, flopping on the couch with a loud noise. "You guys can stay on the ground I'm keeping the couch for myself." He grabbed a bag of candies from the table and munched on one of the colored licorice. 

 

Chanyeol made a face as he swallowed the treat. "Why do you only buy raspberry candies? For once I'd have preferred Baek's favorite nasty strawberry flavor."

 

"The raspberry ones are good though." said boy commented.

 

"Oh so now that she's your potential girlfriend you're siding up with her?"

 

Heejin snorted, reaching out for Chanyeol to give her one of the candies. She cut it in half to share with Baekhyun. "I thought you didn't like radioactive blue food though?" she said with a grin.

 

Baekhyun sighed and put the entire candy inside his mouth, deciding it was better to stop speaking. The other two laughed, Heejin ruffling Baekhyun's hair. 

 

Heejin took a quick glance at the clock. As expected it was never late, always the same time, always the same way, yet always a different place.


	7. Without knowing, I’m falling for you;

Heejin loves her job, she truly does, but in times where mostly indie movies were playing at the cinema she worked at though, she felt like dying. 

 

The days were slow. She mostly spent them looking at the soundless trailers playing endlessly on the huge screen facing the ticket desk. Sometimes she'd climb up the huge staircase to check the various rooms. Working at a theater wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. 

 

Good thing she was paired with Baekhyun most of the days.

 

The two of them had started working there during high school. They were both sixteen at the time and thought that unlimited popcorn, free cinema tickets and getting to bring the posters home with them were the best advantages ever. 

 

They quickly realized that wasn't true. 

 

As students, the two of them were working on the weekends and during school breaks. Heejin thought if it wasn't for him, she would have quit a long time ago. Working together with Baekhyun was fun and he would always find ways to make time seem like it went faster. 

 

Sneaking into random screening rooms was their favorite thing to do. They’d stay for as long as they could, enjoying the movie currently playing. So far they had never actually been caught but it was just a matter of time. 

 

Their current record was staying through an entire superhero movie, and we all know how long they can be, without anyone looking for them. The new goal now was to see if they could manage to watch two on the same day.

 

Heejin was pretty sure no one actually cared about what they were doing as long as it wasn't bringing trouble to anyone. 

 

A few years later, college student Heejin was still working here. The pay wasn't bad and it was close enough to both her school and her dorm. Baekhyun was also still working here mostly for the same reasons. 

 

Heejin was sitting at the main desk, biting on her pencil. The cinema was rather quiet these days, so she had decided to start bringing her school work with her and use the slow hours to study a bit more. 

 

Baekhyun was sitting next to her chewing silently on popcorn. They technically weren't allowed to take the food but their manager didn't really care. He was concentrated on one of his books, frowning a little bit at the words he was reading. 

 

Heejin had spent a lot of time studying him over the past few years. She thought his thinking face was the cutest thing she had ever witnessed, so was his smile especially when she could see his teeth a little bit. She thought his hair was the fluffiest she had ever seen, she thought his nose was adorable. 

 

She just had a huge crush on him. 

 

Spending so much time with Baekhyun allowed her to get to know him more. They were going to the same college, had classes in common and would even hang out together outside of work. The two of them were even part of the same group of friends. A lot of people actually thought the two of them were dating, and in reply, Heejin would usually quickly deny it.  "We're just co-workers" was what she would usually say. 

 

Which didn't mean she'd be against dating him.

 

Baekhyun was actually really confusing her. The more she studied him, the more confused she would be. He'd lend her his umbrella and run in the rain to his dorm, he'd visit her when she was sick to give her his notes so she wouldn't miss on classes. Baekhyun would even have that worried little frown when he felt she was sad or hurt. 

 

Heejin wondered if she acted the same way. 

 

Putting her pencil down she turned to look at him. Her friend was too immersed into reading whatever it was he was studying and didn't notice her staring at him.

 

Sighing Heejin went back to watching the screen, chin resting on one of her hands.

Honestly, Baekhyun wasn't really sure what to think.

 

He had seen Heejin's stare lingering on him more often these days, but did that mean she liked him too? He had no idea.

 

Baekhyun wasn't really sure how to act around her. Just now he was pretending to read this boring book about things he already knew. Instead of memorizing whatever was written here, he was thinking about how to make her understand he really likes her. He likes her way more than he'd ever tell their friends.

 

Heejin had the prettiest smile he had ever seen and the prettiest hands. He had noticed that she'd often talk with her hands especially when she was really passionate about something. It looked like she was trying to accompany her words, which he thought was cute. She'd crinkle her nose a lot and this too was adorable. 

 

Baekhyun noticed that he'd get that reaction out of her the most, just like those eye rolls she did, pretending to be annoyed at him. 

 

He loved her perfume too. He didn't know what it was but it smelled like home, fresh baked cookies and happiness. That's how he'd describe it. 

 

In all but short, he was whipped. 

 

Baekhyun had that today he would finally ask her out and he had an idea on how to do it. It was a little childish but who knew, maybe she'd like it.

 

Time went by faster than he thought considering the lack of moviegoers today, the two of them laughed and complained about how this summer was going to be another slow and painful one. They checked the new movie releases and made bets on which ones would do well and which ones would totally flop. Baekhyun and Heejin even circled the ones they HAD to sneak in to watch. 

 

Only the two of them working tonight, so they had to close the cinema. Baekhyun asked Heejin to wait for him in the hall while he went back to the staff room to change back to his regular clothes. It was already past one in the morning and they would have to take the night bus, which both of them hated, but walking home didn't sound like a good idea either. Baekhyun had even told Heejin that he'd walk her back to her dorm.

 

Not that he was scared that something would happen to her. Baekhyun was pretty sure she could defend herself and even kick his ass rather easily.

 

So here he was coming back from the staff room with his bag and his denim jacket on. Heejin was waiting in front of the big screen, watching one of the trailers that had been playing all day long. It was another cliché “love story of the summer” type of movie.

 

When he got close enough to her, Baekhyun noticed a small smile on Heejin’s face.

 

"Don't you think it was better when we were kids?" She turned to look at him. Heejin looked like she was observing him, and Baekhyun honestly didn't know what to say. When he didn't react she continued, "Everything was just more simple. It was so easy to know what other kids thought about you and it was easy to tell others how you felt about them. School was also easier."

 

Ah.

 

"Yeah… you're right." The two of them walked towards the door, Heejin turning off the central lighting from the hidden board and locking the building. The streets were dimly lit and even though summer was slowly coming around, a light breeze made the air a bit cool.

 

Baekhyun gave Heejin his jacket, leaving him in just his hoodie. He was fine though, it wasn't that cold, but he had noticed Heejin shivering a bit. 

 

Everything was calm in the streets, it seemed as if everything in the city had suddenly stopped living except for the two of them. Is this what happened when they went over the defined time? 

 

Truthfully, Baekhyun wouldn't know because so far, it had never happened. They could delay it but never stop it. 

 

Once they reached the bus stop the two of them sat down, Heejin complaining about the thirty minutes they’d have to wait before the night bus (which she hated, as she reminded him for the hundredth time) arrived. Baekhyun kept glancing her way.

 

Heejin looked a bit tired and nervous, and so was he but probably for totally different reasons. 

 

"You remember the trailer that kept playing today?" He spoke quietly after a while. "You know the one with the kids?"

 

The hint of a smile grew on her lips. "Yeah I remember. I even said it was nice how kids could just express their feelings with actions that seem meaningless to us, but to them it's a lot. Like that kid sharing his candies with the friend he ends up d—" 

 

Heejin stopped mid sentence as she saw Baekhyun holding two blue heart shaped lollipops. His cheeks were a bit flushed and he was trying to focus on the candies more than on her. She chuckled taking one of the lollipops, turning his way to catch his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun didn't want to look her at her, but Heejin grabbed his face, turning it her way. She was smiling brightly and Baekhyun felt his lips slowly rising into a smile. 

 

"How on earth did you remember that I love these lollipops? Didn't I mention them months ago?" Heejin pulled lightly on his cheeks and he made a face. 

 

"That's because I remember everything about you." He grinned making a "v" with his fingers. 

 

Heejin let go of his cheeks rolling her eyes and unwrapped the lollipop. "Well thank you. So I guess we're like… dating now?" Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically as he imitated her. She stayed quiet for a moment, turning to him again. "That means we're gonna get endless teasing from the others when they find out." 

 

"It's not like they didn't already think we were dating" Baekhyun stated. Heejin shrugged and went back to eating the lollipop. 

 

It was raspberry flavor and the type to color your tongue. Soon enough Baekhyun's turned completely blue as the artificial coloring stuck to it. If he had to be honest, it didn't really taste like anything. It felt more like sugar and some vague fruit he assumed was supposed to be the raspberry flavor this lollipop claimed to be.

 

Just like this at the bus stop, Baekhyun and Heejin waited. They weren't waiting for the bus though, they were waiting for it. They were waiting for the moment they had been delaying all day. 

 

For a moment there he had hoped it would never come, but when Heejin's head suddenly fell on his shoulder and he just knew.

* * *

 


	8. You turn my whole world on end;

"I have to go Baekhyun. I don't know if I'll come back tonight, so don't wait for me ok?" 

 

Laying down on the couch, he didn't really react to what she said. She wasn't really expecting an answer from him anyway. Baekhyun had never stopped her before, he wasn't going to stop her now. He let Heejin go, their heavy apartment door slamming behind her.

 

Baekhyun and Heejin aren’t okay. They haven’t been for a while now. 

 

To be quite honest, he didn't know why they were still sharing this apartment when all the two of them did was try to avoid each other. 

 

Heejin would come home, kiss his cheek as a form of acknowledgement to his presence. She'd go straight for whatever was left in the fridge, eat and lock herself in her room. Sometimes she'd go out like she did today. This had been going on for the past few years now.

 

The apartment was filled with memories, both good and bad. Mostly bad now.

 

It was like a stock room full of Baekhyun and Heejin's mistakes. Each corner had memories he could think of, every happy picture felt like a lie, like it didn't deserve to be here. 

 

Was it really them posing with those bright smiles? 

 

Heejin still smiled, of course she did, but she'd never smile at Baekhyun. He wouldn't really smile at her either.

 

Baekhyun pretended that he didn't know she was cheating on him — was it really cheating if he was aware of it, was letting it happen but didn't say anything? He acted like he wasn't hurt each time she'd yell at him. Spatting cruel words he never thought could even come out of his girlfriend's mouth. Things he himself would have never said to her.

 

The first time hearing a sincere "I hate you" from the person he used to love and promise the world, had hurt him more than Baekhyun had ever imagined. It felt like the sensation he had when he'd wake up from a nightmare, as if everything around him was dead. It felt like his own heart had been left to rot. Forget the times shared together, the memories from childhood and the plans for the future. 

 

I hate you.

 

Just as simple as that, Heejin had destroyed everything. 

 

Baekhyun thinks he's responsible for this. He let her do it, he let her slip away and didn't try to do anything to get her back. What stopped him was her smile. He had missed it way too much to be the reason to for it to disappear again. 

 

He didn't really know when but she had stopped being happy as he thought everything was going more than well. Heejin's smile would never quite reach her eyes anymore, more force and plastic than anything. The times she would seem bright were just perfectly rehearsed so that her friends thought everything was more than okay. Even in moments he thought she for once was truly back to her old self, something would seem off and he'd lose hope again.

 

So when his girlfriend started smiling again, Baekhyun didn't do anything to find out what made her so happy. All he knew was that it wasn't him. 

 

Baekhyun's phone suddenly lit up with a notification. One of his friend texted him saying he spotted Heejin kissing a guy he didn't know at some party he was at. He decided to ignore the message and deleted it. 

 

His friends had been trying to get the two of them to break up for a while now. 

 

All of this had started over a year ago and Baekhyun himself couldn't understand why Heejin was still here. Why she never moved out to her new boyfriend's place. Why she was still living with him if she had never said that "he made her feel empty inside". 

 

Heejin called him toxic and bland, when she had once compared him to sunshine. She used to say he was the only good thing about college. Now she would say his perfume made her feel sick so he stopped wearing it. Heejin removed his strawberry scented body wash from the bathroom, claiming they were adults now. 

 

"We're not five year old kids Baekhyun. When are you going to grow the fuck up?" She had spat her words in such a cold tone that he just looked at the floor, Heejin bumping into his shoulder as she exited the room. 

 

Yet even after all of this, he still didn't understand. 

 

He didn't understand why she'd sometimes go to his room and cuddle him. He didn't understand why she'd be nice, ask him to go on a date with her. Buy him new clothes or offered to play video games with him even though she hated it. She'd bake him cookies, saying she knew those were his favorites. She'd kiss him like he meant the world and make sure he'd have enough sleep on days where college got too much.

 

She'd never tell him she loves him anymore though. It had been a while since he'd heard those words from her. Heejin would take care of him, but she didn't love him. 

 

He felt like a burden.

 

There were times when Baekhyun would actually fight back, he'd get angry and call her out. Tell her to leave, explain to her how much he was hurting and how badly she was treating him. Heejin would get even more angry and throw whatever she had nearby at him. She'd gather up whatever she needed to bring with her, get her shoes and leave. 

 

Sometimes Heejin would be gone for a few days. Sometimes only an hour. Every time she'd come back though, and every time she'd be sweet again and Baekhyun would let her in. 

 

Many times he had thought of doing the same. Seeing someone else, try to stay friends with Heejin and forget about every ounce of love he still had for her. The times he had mentioned it to her though, he could see that behind her uncaring expression, she hated the thought of him not being hers. 

 

It's not like no one wanted to date him. Baekhyun just didn't want to hurt Heejin. 

 

Despite everything he still loved her more than he should have. He still loved too much and more than anyone would. 

 

Heejin didn't care though.

 

When she came back home that day, knowing more than well what was supposed to happen, she seemed even more cold and distant. 

 

"I bought blueberries, just eat them when the usually time comes okay." Heejin sighed. She threw a small plastic bag on Baekhyun who hadn't move an inch since she left earlier. "See this is exactly why I don't want you in my life." He heard more than saw Heejin walk away and close her bedroom door. 

 

Sitting up straight, Baekhyun contemplated the little bag of fruits. They were blue, of course they were.

 

Baekhyun saw that in what both him and Heejin had called dreams, things weren't always like this. In other times, in other lives, things weren't rotten and hideous. For the first time ever, Baekhyun was happy that there was a way out of this. He was happy that this was temporary.

 

The clock was ticking painfully slow. Baekhyun couldn't help but hope that the next life would be better. Next life they'll be happy. Next life they won't have to reset. Next life they'll be normal.

 

Baekhyun threw a few berries in his mouth and chewed, closing his eyes, waiting for everything to fade. Usually, in other lives, he'd pray for it to not work. He'd hope that this was all just some weird dream and that he'd wake up in his room with a story to tell his friends.

 

This time, when he finally felt that familiar feeling of things fading away, he welcomed the emptiness with open arms.


	9. Someday I’ll want to walk by your side;

Dreams all have a beginning and an end and right now, this was Heejin's main problem.

 

In dreams your life could be way better than what you'll ever expect it to be. Real life was for the most part unforgiving and depending on how lucky you were, your dreams would have everything you’ve ever wanted.

 

Dreams fueled by your imagination. 

 

Heejin's dreams had always been a little special. She didn't really know how to explain it but her dreams were more like an extension of her day. They'd always happen in a place she wouldn't know how to describe. It was more like a feeling than a material thing, it was always bright and when she was there, time seemed to freeze for a while.

 

No deadline, no countdown. 

 

The best thing about Heejin's dreams, was that she could finally be with Baekhyun. It might have sounded a little stupid considering all the things you could do in her dreams. The girl was already lucky enough to be living a life where she'd pretty much get anything she wanted, except for him.

 

The only thing she truly wished to have these days, the only thing she had wanted for a while now, was to be with Baekhyun. The two of them had known each other for years, so had their families. Some things Heejin's dad didn't really want to talk about had happened and all she knew now was that both families were supposed to hate each other. 

 

Coming from wealthy families, the both of them had only known luxury, being in the media for the most random reasons and their parents rarely being home. If Heejin and Baekhyun ever met at a public event, they wouldn’t even dare to glance at each other in fear to cause trouble to their parents. 

 

The last thing Heejin wanted was for her to be all over these stupid magazines. 

 

When she’d leave the house, she’d stay quiet and always stay on the low. School, hanging out with her friends and visiting the library were her main activities, outside of that she’d try her best to stay as invisible as possible. Heejin was too scared of hurting her dad's company, so she tried to stay as invisible as possible. 

 

In dreams though, Heejin could do anything she wanted. 

 

She didn’t really know how this was possible, but it seemed that Baekhyun and Heejin’s dreams were linked. 

 

This had all started after the two of them shared a brief kiss a few years ago. That night, the two of them met in a dream, and while Heejin didn’t really know how this was possible, she remembered everything really clearly. It felt more like real life than a dream. 

 

At first Heejin thought she had gone crazy, that this all sounded insane. She hesitated for days before finally texting Baekhyun, taking the risk of getting in trouble. When he replied back, Heejin wasn’t sure if she was relieved or scared that he had experienced the same thing. 

 

Their dreams were identical. 

 

After discovering this "power" they had, the two of them would met each night for a few hours. Waking up with a smile on their face and fresh memories in their mind. 

 

This had sounded like paradise at first, but reality soon caught up with them. 

 

These peaceful dreams quickly started to mix with these memories none of them could understand at first. It always seemed to happen at night but they could tell the difference between the dreams and these episodes. Heejin wasn’t sure how but they felt more real, and a lot more painful. 

 

One day, they reached what appeared to be the first one. Heejin had cried that day, they had no idea what to do and started living these lives that weren’t theirs one night after the other.

 

These memories were worse than reality. 

 

They weren’t always terrible or sad but each time the conclusion was the same.

 

Heejin couldn't bare to see herself die over and over again. She couldn't bare to see herself smile and be happy and slowly realizing that time and history were just repeating themselves. First they were happy planning for something new, then a moment later they would hate each other's guts. 

 

Starting from that moment, Heejin did everything she could to avoid Baekhyun both in real life and in dreams. Waking up in tears, knowing that the happy memories from her dreams were as fake as the life she had been living for years. 

 

Nothing from this universe was real.

 

Heejin decided to play along, becoming a better daughter, a better successor. Ignoring Baekhyun and hoping that with this, she'd end this terrible loop. Deep down, Heejin knew she was just delusional. It would always happen. 

 

They noticed that in some version of their lives, they were aware of what was going to happen. They knew life was temporary but they hoped it would all somehow be just a bad dream and wake up the next day as if nothing happened. 

 

It was never the case. 

 

Nothing they could think off could stop it, and as the final day quickly approached, Baekhyun and Heejin did the best they could to make those dreams worth it. They'd try to sleep longer to see each other more. Dreams becoming more important than real life.

 

What was the point in doing all of these things to please their parents if in the end, they would end up disappearing?

 

Today was the final day and right now, Heejin was quietly eating fruits, waiting for Baekhyun. When he finally appeared, she hugged him for a while trying not to cry. 

 

They decided to walk hand in hand, not really sure what to do. They weren't talking either and Heejin thought that she wouldn't be able to get a word out of her mouth anyway. She tightened her hand around Baekhyun's.

 

"I think this is the last one." He finally said breaking the silent. In this dream, they could see stars but the sky was never really dark. Everything was shining way more than it should be, everything was brighter. 

 

"What do you mean you think this is the last one?"

 

Baekhyun caressed her cheek, letting out a tired sigh. "I think this is the last universe Heejin." For a moment there, she thought he was going to start laughing but her boyfriend seemed more than serious. 

 

The truth was, Heejin had felt it too. She had asked herself more than once if there would be an end to this. The loop had to go back to square one right? Even if it did, things would be different.

 

What if they remembered each universes and decided to never take the candies? Would that destroy everything else? Would they die? 

 

Current version of Heejin wouldn't be alive to find out anyway.

 

"So you've felt it too…" Baekhyun wasn't asking, he knew exactly just by looking at her. "This is how it ends then." They were quiet, Heejin staring at their intertwined fingers. So this really was the end?

 

"If it does always loops back to the start..." She started, voice breaking a little. "Then that means we'll meet again and again. What if we find a way to break it? What if a better version of us finds a way?" Heejin looked up at Baekhyun, eyes trying to find even just a spark of hope in his. 

 

As hard as she was trying to convince herself, it didn't seem to work on him. Baekhyun loved her more than anything and even though love was said to be blinding, he couldn't pretend this time. Heejin couldn't either. 

 

"It's not like this version of us was the best anyway." He laughed, biting his thumb. It’s something he'd do when he was too nervous. "We could barely see each other outside of these dreams. Not that I'm complaining we've had a great time there." To this Heejin hit his shoulder.

 

"Ow, I didn't mean that!" Baekhyun rubbed his arm with his free hand, pouting a bit. "It was nice being able to see each other more than during those stupid events" 

 

Heejin sighed, "I know this wasn't the best but since we could at least meet up here… I thought this was better than having to see each other die, fade, disappear or call it what you want."

 

"So should we do it then?" Baekhyun had meant it to be a question but Heejin knew they only had one choice. Just like with every important decision in this life, she wasn't given a choice. Heejin nodded. 

 

Staring at each other, Baekhyun grabbed her face bringing Heejin's lips closer to his until he could feel them touch. Their kiss was nothing like the ones they had shared before. This one was desperate. It wasn't sweet or one of those kisses fueled by lust and anticipation. It was final.

 

Heejin could feel tears sliding down her cheeks, meeting their lips and giving their kiss a salty taste. Her eyes were shut tight, Baekhyun's hands stroking her skin softly. 

 

When they parted, she knew it was over and as she opened her eyes, Heejin realized she was back in her room, or a dream version of it. The room was dark, heavy curtains blocking the outside light. Heejin could still see perfectly and noticed quickly the small tube of candies standing on her desk. 

 

Baekhyun pick them up when he noticed that she wasn't moving. The candies were still this bright blue color she had come to hate and seemed to have a faint glow. Baekhyun put one in Heejin's hand and smiled at her.

 

"Well,” She started. “See you in another life Hyun." Both of them ate the candies and waited for the familiar feeling to take over.

 

 

"Baekhyun just stop! I really can't go on anymore." As they took a narrow turn into a dimmed alley, Heejin's legs gave out and she dragged him down in her fall. "I can't…"

 

She stopped mid sentence realization suddenly hitting her. Baekhyun had the same terrified look on his face. They were back to the beginning and by the looks of it, there was no way out.

 

"Heejin listen to me!" Baekhyun was trying to get her eyes to focus on him but she was completely panicking. He grabbed her face, trying to calm her down. "You know what happens next, we both do." 

 

Heejin nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "Baekhyun…" Her voice sounded broken, more desperate than it had been the first time. 

 

"I know, I know… What do you want to do now, do we loop again or do we…" He didn't have to continue his sentence for Heejin to know what he was implying. They have no idea what's going happen if they get caught. Would they experiment on them? Kill them? Would they just use them for their powers like they used some of their friends before? Heejin didn't want to find out.

 

"I just… I just want more time." 

 

Baekhyun didn't hesitate one second when he took the candies out of his bag, repeating what they had now done twice. "See you in another life then."

 

And they looped again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> So I guess this is the end??? or maybe not ^^
> 
> I wasn't really sure if i wanted this to be the real ending or chapter 10, so I've decided to make this alternate ending and let you decide which one you like the best! Personally I'm satisfied with both endings (which is why I didn't know which one I liked better)


	10. Bonus chapter: Your future depends on your imagination;

"So, what do you think?"

 

Baekhyun was staring at her from his desk, feet prompted on one of the shelves of his bookcase. Heejin had told him countless of times to stop doing this but just didn’t bother anymore. She was currently laying on his, laptop in front of her. She looked up at her boyfriend, he was biting at his thumb, waiting for her answer but Heejin just focused back on whatever was on her screen 

 

"Did you like it?" She didn't reply. "Don't be like this Heejin." Baekhyun's thing these days was whining. He knew she loved-hated it, and would always get her to react one way or another. Heejin sometimes regretted admitting that it was sorta cute.

 

"You really hate the color blue don't you?" Was the first thing she said to him, a smirk growing on her face. "Why is that Baekhyun?" 

 

He didn’t reply, groaning as he turned away from her. He pretended to focus on whatever he was studying, which currently was the menu of this new chinese restaurant downtown but of course Heejin didn’t need to know that. He heard his girlfriend chuckle and his bed move. 

 

"Is Baekhyunnie still jealous?" She was teasing him now, which to be fair he had to have expected. "You know you're still my favorite right? And just because," Heejin made air quotes with her fingers "The one who shall not be mentioned, likes blue and we saw him at Sehun's party the other night, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to break up."

 

Heejin didn't really have to look at Baekhyun to know he was pouting. His entire aura felt like he was being childishly upset over her ex-boyfriend (who was her ex for a very good reason). 

 

"So what if I am?" He mumbled. Heejin simply snorted and didn't bother replying. 

 

Baekhyun still not satisfied with his girlfriend's answer, climbed up the bed sitting back against the headboard. He stared at the back of her head until she looked back at him from over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Heejin could see and feel him sulking and couldn't stop the smile creeping up her face. 

 

Closing her laptop, she turned around face him, cocking her head to the side. Baekhyun was still pretending to be upset but she could see the corner of his lips trying to rise up. Heejin creeped up the bed grabbing the covers with her to wrap both of them in it.

 

The two stayed silent, Heejin playing with Baekhyun's hands as he was just studying her face. While writing he truly didn't know how to express how beautiful he thought she was. He had said this to her countless of times but she would just blush and deny it. 

 

"Why did you kill Junmyeon?" Baekhyun was a little caught of guard by her question and sighed.

 

"Because he was being annoying the week I wrote this, so story Junmyeon had to die… Also because someone dying adds extra drama."

 

To this Heejin laughed.

 

"Rule number one, don't annoy Baekhyun in real live or he'll kill you in fiction. Get it." Her boyfriend groaned lifting the blanket to cover her face but Heejin only giggled. "Okay, okay then where did you get that inspiration from and why are we the main characters."

 

Baekhyun grinned at her. "You're one of the main because you're pretty." To this Heejin hit his arm lightly, cheeks turning pink. "And I had to give you the best boyfriend so explains why I'm the other lead. As for inspiration…" He didn't continue his sentence but Heejin knew what he was about to say.

 

You see there were only few things Baekhyun actually cared about in life. His friends and family, Heejin, food, video games, music and writing. The very last thing, well actually more like the main thing, he enjoyed, something he had to remind everyone about almost daily:

 

EXO.

 

Heejin still had vivid memories of the week their latest album was released. Her boyfriend had played it over and over again for two months straight. Now at least she knew why.

 

"So what you're gonna say is that you used EXO's album to write that crazy story."

 

"Hey! I worked hard and it was inspiring." 

 

Heejin turned his face to hers, lightly pinching his cheeks. "Hold on are you the Baekhyun from the story or is it EXO's Baekhyun? I mean, not that I would mind but is he?”

 

"He’s not!" He whined, grabbing her hands and moving them away from his face. 

 

"You only like him because you two have the same name." Heejin grumbled and Baekhyun kissed her cheek. 

 

"I root for my people!" Baekhyun said making a V with his fingers. "And I didn't just write this, I also got through the song writing project, well at least my part I don't know if Chanyeol's done with his." 

 

Chanyeol too was in the story. After Heejin, he and the rest of the boys were probably the ones Baekhyun hanged out with the most. 

 

"So you're telling me he only made it into the story because you were thinking about his part of the project?" Baekhyun nodded. "Yellow made it cause it's your favorite color, ice slush because that's what we always get when it's warm enough. You also included that stupid theater job we had, the heart shaped lollipops—" 

 

"And your favorite fruits, and that nasty fondant licorice Chanyeol always has at his place." Baekhyun cut her, he was smiling brightly and looked proud of himself.

 

To be honest she was a bit too whipped with this man. Even his crazy ideas sounded like the most amazing things to her. Sure her twenty one year old boyfriend practically just wrote a fanfiction about them based on EXO's album but you have to have inspiration from somewhere right? 

 

"I liked it Baekhyun, it was interesting." Her boyfriend beamed even more. "Maybe you should change the names though and make your chapters longer, you could have a solid story." 

 

"You think?" He asked.

 

"Maybe try showing this to Kyungsoo first? I'm not the writing expert here.” Heejin shrugged. “It was interesting enough to make me keep on reading." 

 

Baekhyun suddenly wrapped himself around her, the force of his mouvements making the two of them fall to the side as he was practically laying on her. Heejin didn't really mind as she simply hugged him back. 

 

"My Heejin is the best girlfriend ever!" He said a little too loudly into her ear.

 

"Treat your Heejin food tonight if she's the best girlfriend ever huh." She added stroking his hair and he simply nodded. 

 

The two of them stayed like this for a while. They didn't really have anything to do today apart from working on their assignments. None of them were even close to deadline anyway and Heejin much preferred staying like this wrapped in warmth instead of working on her newly started project. As Baekhyun had said, all he needed now was to bring his work to Chanyeol, so he had time too. 

 

"You know what I thought while reading your story?" Baekhyun lifted his head to look at her, the two of them sitting back up. "We'd make amazing criminals." 

 

"Right! I don't know what we're doing with our lives honestly. Not that I hate my major but being some kind of mafia leader is more impressive." 

 

The two of them laughed, Baekhyun checking the time on his phone, replying to whoever messaged him.

 

"Should we go get food? I'm paying." He said. "Let's bring it back here and have a movie night." Heejin agreed and they settled on ordering from that new restaurant Baekhyun was pretending to check out earlier.

 

Once the food arrived they searched something to watch and started a movie. They were back to sitting on the bed, food in front of them and Baekhyun's laptop resting in the middle of the bed, serving as a tv.

 

Despite having her own room, Heejin spent a lot of time at Baekhyun and Jongdae's dorm. Both of them were music majors and as childhood friends they naturally decided to room. Chanyeol, who was alone one of their longtime friends, was lucky enough to have an apartment near the university. It used to belong to his parents but they gave it to him before moving outside the city. 

 

Jongdae wasn't here today though, as he had decided to spend the holidays with his girlfriend, which resulted in the others calling him a traitor.

 

"Wait, hold on…" Heejin said between bites. She swallowed down her food, turning to look at her boyfriend who seemed engrossed in the movie. Baekhyun was picking up noodles without really looking at the plate. "In that mafia story, was Jongdae the betrayer?"

 

Baekhyun froze for a second, noodles hanging above the cup. He turned to smile at her and resumed eating his food. Heejin took his silence for an answer and snorted, attention going back to the movie. 

 

This was the type of nights she loved the most. Just the two of them, the quiet of Baekhyun's room, food and a good movie playing. She loved her friends, of course she did, but she loved spending time alone with her boyfriend even more. Even through his writing, she could feel how much he loved her. Heejin wasn't as cool as he had made her sound like in each of his stories, she was just a regular student, nothing more.

 

Heejin chuckled to herself thinking about everything the man had written. Baekhyun turned his head to look at her a questioning look on his face and she smiled fondly. 

 

“You know I love you right?" He said, a little bit of sauce had found its way to the corner of his mouth. Heejin wiped it with her thumb before quickly leaving a soft peck on his lips. He smiled as she started drawing circles his cheek with her thumb, forgetting about the movie still playing on tv. 

 

Although story Heejin was always much cooler than real Heejin, she liked this version of her life a lot more. Baekhyun and herself didn't have a deadline, the future was still hers to make. She had no idea what tomorrow would be made of, but she was okay with this. 

 

"I know, and I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola, here we are everyone, this is the final chapter!  ٩꒰´·⌢•｀꒱۶⁼³₌₃ 
> 
> I decided to add this as an extra chapter because I'm not really sure if I wanted this to be the actual end or the previous chapter. I actually like both but kinda prefer this one cause I'm a sucker for good ending. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter as well!!! 
> 
> You can either consider this the real ending or an alternative ending. I might decide to make this the official one later but I'm still not really sure ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Honestly posting this made me really nervous not gonna lie but life is about trying new things right? I'm looking forward to all your reactions good and bad (because everything counts!) I'm curious abot what you think of this little story ^ᴥ^ 
> 
> Know that I already have every thing planned out and (mostly) writen already, but I migh edit some things here and there! I'm thinking about posting once a week because I'm kinda scared of forgetting to post lol. 
> 
> Please look forward to the next update ▽・ω・▽


End file.
